All the King's Horses
All the King's Horses is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the forty-ninth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in Maple Heights, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot David Jones finished filing all complaints from the Maple Heights residents, allowing him to return to service as the player's partner. Howard Johnson was supposed to hold a friendship speech with Sultanistan's crowned King, Khalid Ben Omar Souleyman, before Grimsborough's citizens but the King's wanton tardiness prompted the Chief to have the player and Jones hurry to the Grimsborough Horse Riding League, only to hear horse noises coming from one of the League's stables. Upon arrival to the stables where the King was last seen at, Khalid was found dead in those stables. The Chief somewhat took a special interest in this case later on because King Khalid's son, Mohammad, threatened to declare an oil embargo against the United States if Khalid's killer was not apprehended within a time window. The killer turned out to be the King's son's personal nanny, Hilda Tipton. Hilda did not like the fact that the King did not trust her with his son apart from picking his toys. She wanted to do more for him, like being the King's personal consultant. Given that Khalid never listened to Hilda and claiming that Mohammad trusted her, Hilda planned to get rid of Khalid in the Grimsborough Horse Riding League so that she could counsel Mohammad. Hilda had strong beliefs that Khalid spent most of the time in those stables and knew about Grimsborough's security holes, and managed to exploit those security holes by pretending that she was delivering her daily report on his son, but in reality she lit the firecracker to break the beehive, allowing the bees to anger a horse which was taken as a gift from King Khalid to the Mayor, and causing the horse to smash Khalid's skull with its hard foot. During the hearing at Grimsborough Court, Hilda felt that her killing Khalid was a glorious day for Sultanistan because Mohammad would be a king much better than Khalid, but Judge Hall countered that Mohammad now had to bear an excessive burden of power whilst being parentless. Mohammad told the court that Hilda lied to him all along, in which the judge told Hilda that she pretended to care for him but was found that she wanted to seize more power and overthrow the Sultanistan Imperial Rule. Due to the crimes being political and international in nature, Judge Hall opted to fill in her report of Hilda's arrest in Grimsborough and ordered International Authorities to detain Hilda where she would face trial at the International Judicial level. The team averted an oil embargo, and Mohammad thanked the team for putting Hilda to justice, although he needed to sign some oil contracts before returning to Sultanistan at the promise that he would come through as a responsible head of state. Summary Victim *'Khalid Souleyman' (found in the stables, his skull smashed by a horse) Murder Weapon *'Horse' Killer *'Hilda Tipton' Suspects Mohammadprofile.png|Mohammad Souleyman Archibaldprofile.png|Archibald Ashworth Hildaprofile.png|Hilda Tipton Tonyprofile.png|Tony Marconi Howardprofile.png|Howard Johnson Killer's Profile *The killer is superstitous. *The killer wears riding boots. *The killer smokes water pipe. *The killer wears a pashmina. *The killer wears a VOTE RED badge. Crime Scenes C49-CS1.PNG|Stables C49-CS1(2).PNG|Saddle C49-CS2.PNG|Child's Bedroom C49-CS2(2).PNG|Sandbox C49-CS3.PNG|City Hall Entrance C49-CS3(2).PNG|City Hall Steps Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Stables. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Photograph, Footprint, Horseshoe; Victim identified: Khalid Souleyman; New Suspect: Mohammad Souleyman) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Horse) *Talk to young Mohammad Souleyman about the King’s death. (Prerequisite: Stables investigated) *Examine Hotel Room Electronic Lock. (Prerequisite: Mohammad interrogated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Child's Bedroom) *Investigate Child’s Bedroom. (Clue: Royal Decree) *Examine Royal Decree. (Result: Nanny Royal Decree) *Analyze Royal Decree. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Hilda Tipton) *Talk to Hilda Tipton about her duties as a nanny. (Prerequisite: Royal Decree analyzed) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Khalid Souleyman's Picture; New Suspect: Archibald Ashworth) *Question Archibald Ashworth about his friendship with King Khalid. (Prerequisite: Khalid Souleyman's Picture restored) *Examine Footprint. (Result: Riding Boots; Attribute: The killer wears riding boots) *Analyze Horseshoe. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is superstitious) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Tony Marconi about the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Tony is superstitious) *Investigate City Hall Entrance. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Bank Receipt) *Examine Bank Receipt. (Result: Bank Note Data) *Analyze Bank Note Data. (15:00:00; New Suspect: Howard Johnson; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Saddle) *Ask Howard Johnson about his campaign funding. (Prerequisite: Bank Note Data analyzed; Profile updated: Howard wears riding boots) *Investigate Saddle. (Clue: Beehive; Prerequisite: Bank Note analyzed) *Examine Beehive. (Result: Firecracker) *Examine Firecracker. (Result: Golden Dust) *Analyze Golden Dust. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes water pipe) *Ask Archibald Ashworth about the beehive. (Prerequisite: Golden Dust analyzed; Profile updated: Archibald wears riding boots and smokes water pipe) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate City Hall Steps. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Mysterious Document) *Examine Mysterious Document. (Result: Marconi's File) *Analyze Marconi's File. (09:00:00) *Question Tony Marconi about his temporary release. (Prerequisite: Marconi's File analyzed; Profile updated: Tony wears riding boots and smokes water pipe) *Question Howard Johnson about Tony Marconi. (Prerequisite: Tony interrogated; Profile updated: Howard smokes water pipe) *Investigate Sandbox. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Mohammad's Speech Sheet) *Try and reason with Mohammad Souleyman. (Prerequisite: Mohammad's Speech Sheet restored; Profiles updated: Mohammad is superstitious, wears riding boots, and smokes water pipe, Hilda wears riding boots and smokes water pipe) *Ask Hilda Tipton to try and bring Mohammad to reason. (Prerequisite: Mohammad interrogated; Profile updated: Hilda is superstitious) *Investigate Stables. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Rabbit's Foot, Pieces of Metal) *Examine Rabbit's Foot. (Result: Fiber) *Analyze Fiber. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears pashmina) *Examine Pieces of Metal. (Result: Vote Red Badge) *Analyze Vote Red Badge. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a "VOTE RED" badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See what you can do for Archibald Ashworth. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Stables. (Prerequisite: Archibald interrogated; Clue: Feeding Trough) *Examine Feeding Trough. (Result: Candy Bag) *Give the candy bag to Archibald Ashworth. (Prerequisite: Candy Bag found; Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Mohammad Souleyman requests your assistance. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Child’s Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Mohammad interrogated; Clue: Broken BunnyBot) *Examine Broken BunnyBot. (Result: BunnyBot) *Give the toy back to Mohammad Souleyman. (Prerequisite: BunnyBot restored; Rewards: MALE Keffiyeh, Thobe, FEMALE Head Scarf, Saree) *Escort Howard Johnson. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate City Hall Entrance. (Prerequisite: Howard interrogated; Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Johnson's Documents) *Analyze Johnson’s Documents. (06:00:00) *Give Howard Johnson the recipe. (Prerequisite: Johnson's Documents analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case, Murder on Campus, Spring Break Massacre and Snakes on the Stage are the only cases in Grimsborough in which the murder weapon is an animal (in this case, the murder weapon is a horse). *The title of the case may be a reference to the third line of the popular nursery rhyme, "Humpty Dumpty". *Sultanistan, in general, is a parody of Saudi Arabia. **The country's flag, on the other hand, is a parody of the respective national flags of Saudi Arabia and Pakistan. *In the crime scene "City Hall Entrance", can be spotted: **A "We Can Do It!" poster. **A poster featuring Uncle Sam. **The Statue of Liberty. **Big Ben. *In the crime scene "City Hall Steps", can be seen Martha Price on an advertisement of the Mayoral Elections, as well as Rachel Priest on a TV screen. *The "Child's Bedroom" crime scene features a couple of interesting objects. For instance: **sitting on top of an arcade game cabinet is a figurine of Jones; **there is a pink plushy look-alike which bears a strong resemblance to Cookie Monster from Sesame Street; **a plane resembling Dusty Crophopper from Planes. *The TV brand "Pony" is a parody of Sony. *The candy bag found during the Additional Investigation has candies similar to the ones in Candy Crush Saga. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Maple Heights